Bang, Bang
by echoingsouls
Summary: AU SASUSAKU. Sasuke on what happens when you decide Naruto's ideas are worth listening to.


**Rating: T**

**Summary: **_Sasuke on what happens when you decide Naruto's ideas are worth listening to. AU sasusaku_

**a/n: **_They're a bit OOC but eh. This has sat in my flash drive for some time and I finally got the courage to upload it. Usually people like to listen to music when they read, if it helps when I wrote this one-shot I was listening to 'Bang Bang' by Will I Am [hence the title *insert winky face*] But it's merely a suggestion, alrighty then. Please review and enjoy x _

* * *

"There is a tradition of excellence and discipline in this family reaching back for generations, and you have managed to desecrate that tradition in a single night."

Okay so perhaps maybe he went a little too far this time, but in all honesty it wasn't his fault. No, usually it was his fault, he'll admit that sometimes he makes choices that aren't well suited for someone of his stature but this time around he's completely innocent in the matter, he swears.

It's all Naruto's fault.

That damn idiot, always begging him to join him in one of his ridiculous ideas. He's not sure why he follows exactly but for whatever reason every single time he does follow the loser he ends up with the short end of the stick. Since Naruto's parents are away he is in the care of his godfather and being that the man is just as irresponsible as Naruto he patted him on the back in congratulations.

For Uchiha Sasuke things went just a bit more differently. His father didn't give Sasuke a thumbs up for what happened, no, the man had sat him down in his office like he was some child and started speaking of traditions and excellence and how much of a disgrace he's been as of late. He noticed his brother standing not far off from where his father was, looking straight at him and trying to suppress a grin and he wondered if he was also cheering him on or agreeing with their father's choice of punishment.

"You upset the Haruno family's _only_ daughter!"

Sasuke smirked, "that is a lie."

And so proceeded more yelling because apparently talking back wasn't something good in this family either. But he wasn't lying, the Haruno family's daughter didn't mind the disturbance one bit, by the look she wore she seemed far too dazed and perhaps a bit pleased.

_Hell_, he was pleased.

* * *

"We can't do that, you're insane," Sasuke growled, "they'll murder us."

"You scared?" Naruto teased, "come on, you said you were up for anything I could dish out."

"Yeah, but I had no idea you were planning on breaking and entering on _private _property," Sasuke bit out

"Come on, I here she's a sight for sore eyes," Naruto winked, "all you have to do is get in and get a picture of the girl, I haven't seen her."

"Why don't you just stalk her on your own free time?" Sasuke snapped

"Because she's kept under lock and key basically," Naruto frowns, "something about her father wanting her to be focused solely on her studies."

"So?"

"So," he sighs, "he makes her attend an all girl's school, it's sad, but Kiba's father had a meeting with him and since Kiba is future head and all he went with him and she was there and he said that she's way too beautiful to be kept locked up."

"This is annoying," Sasuke sighed deeply, "can't we do something else?"

"Come on," Naruto pouted, "I wanna see what the great Haruno Sakura looks like, I want to see what all the fuss is about, even Neji says she's pretty."

Now that was surprising, the Hyuga finding anyone but himself attractive, that is.

"What if her father finds us," Sasuke snapped, "your parents are on vacation so they'd be clueless on the whole thing but mind would murder me."

"So what I'm hearing is that this is scaring you, huh?" Naruto smirked, "I understand, give me the camera and I'll go."

Sasuke hated how easily it was for Naruto to rile him up, so he gripped the camera tighter and hoped up to his feet. He gave Naruto the finger before climbing up the very large fence, upon reaching the top he looked around carefully making sure there were no guard dogs, and thank Kami there weren't any.

"Remember, get one of her face too!" Naruto half whispered-half yelled, "no blurry pictures either!"

"Whatever, keep your mouth shut, blockhead," Sasuke snarled

With great agility he finally landed into the yard of the Haruno household. He looked at the big house ahead and quickly sprinted there, peering into the back door's window he noticed no one was in the kitchen area and quickly turned the knob on the door before entering. He was pretty sure that things were going to end up badly and he'd end up with a few broken bones or even dead.

Being careful to not alert anyone he made sure to go looking for this girl Naruto was so infatuated with. The maids seemed to be sleeping or something but he didn't catch a single one on his way to the grand staircase. He climbed quickly and once he came to the separating flights he quickly tried to think of what way to go first.

"I'll just go right," he growled, "because that's how we have our rooms separated, Itachi and I on the right-wing and father and mother on the left one."

Making his way there he hear voices and quickly panicked before picking up his pace, coming to a large hall he quickly looked for a room and ended up picking the one farthest from the staircase.

He shut the door behind him quietly before turning around and looking at the room he had just entered. The room was a very light shade of pink with white furniture, everything looked extremely girly and he smirked, jackpot.

"Now to find the girl," he growled.

He looked around carefully for her but she was nowhere to be found, it was when he heard a knock on the door that he stopped before looking at it.

"Sakura, darling," a rough voice called, "may I come in, please?"

Sasuke in an act of desperation fell to the ground and quickly rolled under the bed, he expected to find a bunch of forgotten feminine things but instead he came face to face with a small girl with garish pink hair and the brightest green eyes he's ever seen. Her eyes were widened as she looked at him but she said nothing and he was too shocked to even voice his concern for her being here.

The door was opened and she quickly brought her finger to her mouth to tell him not to speak, he nodded his head frantically and they waited together while whoever came in searched and left. Once the door shut she smirked and quickly slipped out without waiting for him, but he followed suit anyways.

"Okay, who are you and at are you doing here?" she finally demanded.

"I um," he cleared his throat, this was embarrassing, "I was trying to get a picture of you, for a friend."

He watched her cheeks taint red before she cleared her throat, "you're breaking and entering, I could call the cops if I wanted to."

"Don't do that," he hissed, "my father would murder me."

"Hmph," she huffed, "well since your father's mean too then I guess I can be on your side."

"Why were you under the bed?" he asked

"Oh that," she giggled, "father always comes here at this time for my piano lesson but for once I just want to not take my lesson."

"So Naruto was right, your father does have you under lock and key," Sasuke snorted, "pathetic."

She rolled her eyes, "please, you just begged me to not call the cops because your father would murder you."

"Fine, so what now?"

"I won't tell anyone if you take me out," she smirked, "wherever you deem 'fun', I just want to go somewhere."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke mumbled, "you should stay here and I'll-"

"I'll release the hounds if you step foot out of here without me," she warned.

"Fine," he snarled.

She smirked and quickly disappeared behind a door and minutes later she came out wearing a completely different outfit from before. She had discarded the cardigan and skirt and button up shirt for something more _appealing. _The girl was wearing a form-fitting dress and black heels that only served to make her long legs look longer. She had added a touch of make-up, which only made her prettier, he mused.

"You can't run in those," he told her as-a-matter-of-fact

"You will help," she taunted, "you'll have no choice but to help."

"Fine."

With that they both went the way he came in, dodging and avoiding all the maids who had been woken up to find the young heiress. And once outside Sasuke pulled her along with him to the fence where Naruto was, he climbed first before reaching down and grabbing her arm. Naruto yelled from his side of the fence but Sasuke chose to ignore him since he was trying very hard not to drop the only heiress the Haruno's had.

Once she was to the top Sasuke jumped and was met face-to-face with an excited Naruto.

"Where are the pictures?" he grinned, "is she as pretty as they say?"

"I didn't get pictures," Sasuke growled.

Naruto frowned, "what the hell?"

"But this should suffice," he rolled his eyes before looking up to the girl who was looking down at them.

"Holy-"

"Come on, I'll catch you," Sasuke called out to her.

And with that the girl shut her eyes and fell into his arms, Naruto gaped at the girl as she pulled away from Sasuke and adjusted her dress and placed her heels back on. He had to be dreaming, the girl, Haruno Sakura, the hard-to-get girl was here in front of him because Sasuke had decided to be a hell of a best friend.

"You are the best, ever," Naruto gaped.

"Oh, hello, I'm Haruno Sakura," she gives him a winning smile, extending her arm out.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto gapes openly, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future owner of the Uzumaki Crop."

"Your status won't make me want to date you," she told him with a small laugh, "I never got your name, though."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he drawled, "so where to, heiress?"

"I don't know, somewhere lively," she grins, "somewhere I can go wild, like a party or something close."

Sasuke searches his brain for any ideas but before he can come up with something Naruto steps forward with a smirk, "Kiba's birthday bash is tonight."

And he should've seen the warning signs that flashed before him once that event was mentioned. He ignored them because he assumed it would all turn out okay but no, he decided to go along with it. Why?

Because the girl looked amazing in that dress.

* * *

Kiba's birthday bash was everything he knew it'd be, lively, crazy, dangerous, you name it. That's how his parties always went, which is why he only threw those things when his mother wasn't home to scold him.

Sakura had surprised him thoroughly, she had taken shot after shot and danced with anyone who asked her. She had made new friends with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Karin and only showed that she wasn't what everyone assumed she was.

Now they were a few hours into the bash that would surely last a few more hours and Sakura was drinking even more. Sasuke had chosen to stay slightly sober considering someone had to get the heiress home in one piece so her father didn't murder her or him. Whichever that mean deemed more convenient, it'd probably be him.

"Mm, Sasuke," Sakura groaned from her seat.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a nod to show her he was listening.

"I'm bored, lets dance," she whined.

"No."

"Please, Sasuke," she whimpered.

"I said no."

"But-"

"No."

He looked away from the pinkette and it only proved to be a mistake because shortly after he felt something on his lap. With wide eyes he looked to see her gripping his thighs tightly, a sultry look on her face.

"Please, Sasuke-_kun." _

His eyes widened even further when she hoisted her legs up, one at a time, to straddle him. He was rendered speechless and he couldn't even muster the courage to push her off. She merely batted her eyelashes at him and he was caught, starring deep into those green eyes that seemed to shine even brighter now.

"You're cute," she smirked.

And before he could reply to her, her lips landed on his in a frenzy. His hands came up in surprise and before he knew it they had settled on her waist as the girl continued to attack his mouth with her own. And when she pulled apart from him he noticed the lip gloss that had been on her lips was now smeared, gone, he assumed it must now be on his own lips, or near them.

Her hands quickly flew to his shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly, he gaped as she did so.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled coming to him.

He paid the blond no mind, too occupied with the girl in front of him and what she was doing to even bother with Naruto's drunken antics. The girl pressed her lips to his neck and he let his head fall back in bliss; she was something else.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled once more.

And again his yelling was ignored by a distracted Sasuke. The hands on her waist began to slowly rub up and down and he contemplated the idea of pulling her skirt up along her legs, perhaps indulge her. After all she wanted something lively, a change of pace, he could certainly give her that and more if she asked.

"What are you doing, Haruno Sakura?"

The girl squeaked and pulled away from him and quickly hoped off of his lap. Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the abruptness of her movements and he looked at her with a frown. However his surprise was slowly gone when he noticed the man standing before him, someone who had eyes just like Sakura's.

"I-"

"Daddy," she slurred, "I was just having some fun!"

Her father muttered something before his eyes snapped back to Sasuke, "do you mind telling me what you were doing with _my_ daughter?"

"Having fun!" the girl squealed.

Her father quickly turned to the man next to him, he assumed it was their butler because within seconds the man had picked up Sakura and proceeded to leave the party. However, Sakura's father stayed behind, his eyes looking at Sasuke with disgust and anger.

"I'm sorry."

"You _will_ be."

* * *

And in all honesty he was.

So sorry that he hadn't swept the girl away sooner, she was an excellent kisser and she seemed like a girl who would be quite the kitten in bed. He looked at his father and met his disapproving gaze before he sighed.

"I am sorry," Sasuke sighed deeply, "I won't do something so careless again."

"You are 21 years old, Sasuke," his father snapped, "I should not have to be cleaning up after your mistakes."

"I know."

"Do you?" his father hissed, "because your childish actions have created a massive paparazzi issue that our publicist will have to fix, I'd hate for the Haruno's only daughter to have a desecrated reputation because you never learned how to keep it in your pants."

"She was drunk, I doubt she remembers anything," he told his dad.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

And for the rest of that afternoon he sat in that chair and got scolded like some child, his father called him every name in the book and even told him that he wouldn't stand for another foolish mistake. His mother had come in at several points to try to diffuse the anger his father had but she only served as a spark to keep igniting the flame. His brother walked in once and left when he saw what was going, saying he'd return later with his findings.

Once his father finally got tired of talking, which was mysterious that he even did at all, Sasuke walked out of his office ready to beat the snot out of Naruto for the trouble he got put in.

"Mr. Uchiha!"

He turned and looked at the small maid running to him, "you have a visitor."

"Is it Naruto?" he growled, "asshole's just in time to get his ass kicked."

"I'm afraid not, sir," the maid bowed, "excuse me."

Sasuke frowned and walked to the foyer, where this guest was waiting. Naruto hadn't visited so he could only assume that his parents had gotten wind of what he did, he hoped so and he hoped his mother socked him good for him.

He walked down the steps and his eyes widened at the sight.

Standing in his foyer looking like a polite, innocent girl was Haruno Sakura, she wore a teasing smirk, "hello, Sasuke-kun."

He smirked, so maybe there was an upside to everything in life and this upside seemed to be quite the reward for sitting down for a 6-hour lecture. Seems God wasn't all too mad with him after all.

* * *

_Take that, father._

* * *

**ES: **_Not so sure how I feel about the ending but I decided it just needed to be finished and shared. Thanks for reading and what-not, you're the best!_

_[Make sure to follow on tumblr and say Hi, okay? (:] _


End file.
